


Think about it

by Slant



Category: Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: Green is a terrifying pervert, POV Second Person, Petplay, Pikachu is the best friend, Poképlay, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: Green is a terrifying pervert. You're kind of into that.





	Think about it

Green's offer. You sit on the floor and try not to think about it. You are, in fact, thinking about it. Specifically, the too- wide dangerous smile that had preceded the offer, and the whole-body jolt you felt when Green made it.  
"Why don't you become one of my Pokémon?"

You sit on the floor of the Cerulean caves and blush. The caves are pretty to look at in the light of Pikachu's secret technique, but once you touch them they are cold and wet and gritty. For pride's sake you ignore the Pokéballs that Green threw at you. If you decide... Well you can scrabble around in gritty dirt anytime. You're relieved that she left before you agreed to something absurdly humiliating. You also want her to come back, for much the same reason. You tingle with want.  
You wish you had someone to talk to about these feelings, but everyone you know only talks to you about Pokémon. Okay, James must have had moments like this with Jessie, but he only talks to you about Pokémon-related crimes-in-progress.  
"Pika-pika?" asks Pikachu, clearly worried about you, and you realize that you do have a friend to talk about things with, you just need to work out a sensitive way to say that being a Pokémon is humiliating and a surrender of control to a Pokémon who has always charged off to do whatever she liked, leaving you trailing along in her wake.  
"You know how the new Pokémon are always a bit needy for attention and then sort of just follow around happily whenever I let them out?"  
"Pika-pika Pika Pika," says Pikachu.  
"Well yes, the other Pikachus run ahead. That's not really the point."  
"I think she wanted me to be her Pokémon like that," you say, "not like the way you chose me and then dragged me around Kanto demanding to be taught secret techniques and to play dress-up."  
You chuckle awkwardly, "I guess I've always been a bit weak for bossy girls."  
"Pika!" she snaps, but she is solid and warm on your shoulder, and not threatening to zap you.  
"... is that why we're cosplaying as each other?"  
"Pika-pika."  
"Did you know this about me? Didn't you think to tell me before..." you trail off.  
"Before I found out like this?"  
"Pika-pe," she apologises.

You fall silent, staring at nothing. In the distance water drips into the lake. After minute, Pikachu nudges you.  
"Pika? Pika-pika? Pikapikachu?"  
You look around. There is no one else here.  
"I want her to come back and tell me that I am hers now and that she's letting me follow her, and to lead me out of the caves, and I wouldn't have to think about the wild Pokémon. I could just admire the sparkles, and bring her crystals if I found one."  
"Is that okay? Am I allowed to want that? Do I want to want that? Would I be safe?"  
You fall silent. Pikachu makes "go on" gestures with her paw. You swallow.  
"Do you think she'd make me fight and get hurt?" you say. Your voice catches on 'hurt', "before she'd be nice to me?"  
A frenzy seizes you and Pikachu has to scrabble around to cling onto your shoulder as you jump to your feet, pacing and gesturing frantically.  
"Then I'd have to, wouldn't I? Even if I didn't like it, I'd have to do it if it was the only time she'd let me out of the ball, if it was the only time she'd look at me."  
"Pika!" Admonishes Pikachu. She strongly believes that everyone deserves berries and snuggles and playing in the sunshine, and also that some people deserve zapping. You don't calm down, but you do stop moving so frantically.  
"I know I just take the newbies catching with me, and let them out to enjoy the the river or the cave-sparkles or whatever. But she was in the Cerulean caves and she didn't fumble around in her bag like a dork trying to find her fighting line-up because she'd been taking Weedle out catching." You flush with remembered embarrassment; and some other unfamiliar feeling stirs in response.  
"No she was dynamic and confident and powerful. And I'm an absolute mess."

"Pika..."  
"Okay, so I'm the regional Pokémon champion"  
"Pika..."  
"I have a wonderful family, and literally the best friend."  
Pikachu looks satisfied with this description of herself. You continue.  
"I've got my diploma, advanced the Poké-sciences, made the first recognized sightings of the Legendary birds and Aerodactyl."  
"Pika..."  
"But that was all you, dragging me into adventures. You might as well say that I deserve praise for being nearby when you drove team Rocket out of Silph Co."  
"Pika-pe," she shrugs against your neck.  
"I guess it looks impressive from the outside ... do you think ... maybe she's nervous too, and over-compensating and I don't actually have "please step on me" written across my face?"  
Pikachu leans into your field of view, way too close up. She examines your face minutely and snorts; you giggle at her antics.  
"I love you, dumb-ass." 

 

CODA  
You groan "Did she have to say "one of"? "

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty uncomfortable to post. I considered insisting that this isn't Chase or Elaine, but some other, older trainer, but this story is about finding something out about yourself and that happens when it does.


End file.
